Hollyleaf's Regrets
by Laytonfan
Summary: A short story on Hollyleaf murdering Ashfur...I twas bored.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy green eyes glinted in the moonlight. The moon itself was a thin crescent, but still gave enough light for her to see her way. Her black fur blended in with the darkness; even if you were a few feet away you wouldn't see her.

Hollyleaf slid through the forest until she made it to the river. The same river her parents had met, betrayed their clan at so many times. Her existence was a disturbance to the ways of the warrior code, merely breathing mocked her clan- no, all of the clans. Her claws slid out, long and curved. She lowered herself to the ground as she slid into a bush, a growl rising up her throat. By the river sat a grey tom with darker flecks. The very tom that had threatened to kill the one she thought as her mother only a few days ago, the very tom that was betrayed by her mother, just as she was. She had no choice, no matter what. This tom threatened her brothers' lives, and she wouldn't stand for it. Holly gritted her teeth. She hated Ashfur so much, the anger slowly bubbled up inside of her, multiplying by the thousands until…

She leaped, tackling the tom into the river. Water spurted up around them. At first, he shrieked in surprise and terror, but is frown turned to a wide smirk. "I see…you're here to kill me. But why, I could reveal your mother and her sister for the disgusting rats they really are.." He snarled. "You know you want that…" She narrowed her eyes. "Oh believe me, I do. But you also would be destroying the clans, and my brothers' lives. I grow tired of this conversation." Before he could react, her teeth were embedded in his windpipe, blood filling her mouth, and clouds of the crimson liquid were slowly streaming down the river, turning it red. She slid out of the water, soaking wet. She would say she had been walking when she slipped and fell in the water if anyone asked, if not, then no one would know.

Her brother would suspect her mother.

Her mother would suspect her.

Her clan would suspect outsiders.

But she would know who it was, and live with this guilt until the day she died, and probably after.


	2. Alone

A thin, starved black figure slouched in the corner of a cave. It had been weeks since they ventured into the tunnel and became trapped. The figure was a female cat with pitch black fur and stunning green eyes. She honestly was a sight to see when her skin didn't cling to every bone in her body. She simply lay there, crumpled up like worthless ball of trash.

_That's all I am, a worthless ball of trash…_ She thought, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't stand it. The daughter of a medicine cat and a cat from another clan? Every breath she took mocked the very code she had sworn to live by. She had wanted to be leader, and now the mere thought of that made her sick.

_I belong in here, away from everyone else. I was a poison to the clan blood, and so are my brothers. Why did they not join me? _She sighed, shuddering. "I belong here. Alone-…" She froze, her eyes snapping wide open as she realized the truth of that one simple word. No one wanted her, not even herself. Everyone hated her, even she hated herself. She was trapped down here in this cave until her heart stopped beating and she took her last breath.

She started to shake as a toothy grin spread across her face. "A-alone…I'm alone…" She whispered in a hoarse voice, standing up. "Alone, no one can save me now. I was doomed from the beginning…" She giggled. "_Lost, lost, lost_," She started to sing. "_Never to see the light of day again_," Her eyes shined as she pranced around. "_Alone, alone, alone; gone forever! Dead, dead, dead; hopeless from birth. Empty, empty, empty; nothing but a rotting corpse!" _Her thoughts drifted back to that night. She remembered every detail. Her smile faded and changed to a look of horror. "I…I'm a murderer…" She choked out.

Her song continued to echo through the cave as if she was still saying it, haunting her. Those were her words, true to both her and Ashfur. She sat down, becoming light-headed. "What have I done..?" She murmured, tipping her head up to the ceiling.

"_**WHAT HAVE I DONE?**_"


End file.
